Defense of Earth
by Duuuuuuuuudeeeee
Summary: When a portal opens in the middle of space, Master Chief forgets his troubles with losing Cortana long enough to make possibly his and the UNSC's final stand... In New York City. The SPARTAN II's III's and IV's join the fight through portals from the past. Is this the end? Crossover of The Avengers movie and Halo 4's afterstory.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

It has been 6 months since Cortana died, and the Master Chief has felt more alone now than ever. The war with the Covenant was over, the UNSC was back to enforcing planets such as Reach. With the Covenant, Prometheans, and Didact gone, the Master Chief felt expended, as though he had no purpose any more. He walked along the UNSC _Infinity_, and sat down on a bench quietly.

"Something seems to be bothering you," A calm female voice to his right said. It was SPARTAN commander Sarah Palmer, wearing her GEN2 Scout armor. "and I think I know what it is."

"You wouldn't understand... Nobody does. Have you ever lost your A.I to the enemy that you and your A.I worked together so hard to beat?" John said in his husky voice.

"No, but I know that you and her were close, so I understand fully what this is like for you." the Commander stated.

"Yeah, right."

"Look, Chief. I know that this is a hard experience right now and it's gonna take a while to get over. But for now, look on the bright side of things. The war's over, and there are no more worries anymore. You need an oppurtunity to get out of your bed and stop moping long enough to enjoy yourself."

"Like what?"

"Ummmmmmm..." Palmer looked around and saw a poster on the wall next to the bench. "How about this?" She pulled the poster down and showed it to John, "There are Ricochet and Grifball playoffs this Saturday. Go out there and join the rest of the SPARTANS in some sports."

"Ungh... I dunno. Sounds boring. I'm gonna kick everybody's ass, you know me."

"I know, but..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" A marine shouted from the command bridge.

"I better check that out..." John said.

"Lemme come with you," Palmer requested. "It might not be the end of the war after all."

"Let's hope that it still is, I cannot stand another Covie invasion."

John and Sarah sprinted to the command bridge as fast as possible, the marines they passed looking like blurs of tan-and-green camo standing out from the silvery-gray of the vessel's interior.

Once they reached the bridge, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even John was amazed.

"WHY ARE WE GETTING SUCKED INTO A PORTAL THAT SUDDENLY APPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE?!" The commander of the vessel shouted.

===NEW YORK CITY, USA===

Tony Stark flew over the hordes of robotic soldiers that came from the portal behind the city, firing missile after missile. Below him, The Hulk was picking them up and throwing, smashing, and ripping them in half. Hawkeye was sitting at the top of a Starbuck's Coffee and shooting arrows into the hearts of the destructive minions. Captain America jammed his shield into the neck of another one, Thor made lightning bolts fall upon the waves of mechs, and the agent, known as Black Widow, was shooting at the bots as though she had nothing better to do.

Then another portal opened.

This one was 3 times as big as the other one, and for a few seconds, everything and everyone was silent. Then, a massive, needle-shaped metal object with the word _Infinity_ painted in bold white letters on the side came floating out. It kept floating until it crashed into the Empire State Building and shattered the top half of the iconic tower into thousands upon thousands of pieces that came raining down on the Avengers and robots.

Everyone, even Loki's army, fled the scene before they got coated in schrapnel.

"What... IS that thing?" Captain America asked in horror.


	2. Chapter 2: Teaming Up

===OUTSIDE INFINITY===

John walked out of the _Infinity_ with the crew, completely confused. What just happened? Out of nowhere, a portal appears. Then, they get sucked in and all systems go offline. Finally, they crash into a giant tower and find themselves stuck in some city... What city, though?

"Where are we?" John asked into his head, when he remembered: Cortana is dead. He can't get a fix on location, can't hack into mainframes, can't do anything, really. He was useless, he thought to himself. He was just any other SPARTAN now.

He walked over to a circle of kneeling medical troops to find Palmer lying on the ground, blood covering the left side of her helmet.

"What happened?" he asked.

Well, sir..." a medical marine started, tapping here and there on his datapad. "She fell through the frontal viewscreen during the impact with that tower, and going headfirst, she got the left side of her face cut off by the glass," he stated very calmly. "She's dead now."

"WHAT!?" John shouted. The one SPARTAN that seemed to care about him is dead now, and he doesn't have Cortana any more. Could life get any worse?

To express his anger, he picked up the medical marine in front of him and smashed him to the ground, killing him. He looked around at everyone surrounding him afterwards. What are they going to do? He thought to himself. I'm a SPARTAN, and they're a bunch of puny marines.

"Chief... you need to get over Cortana or i'm personally gonna take your head and... GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The commanding officer started, before a robot jumped him and ripped his head off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" a marine shouted, and started firing his DMR at the unknown menace. It took a few shots, but its head flew off within seconds of the initial bullet.

Suddenly, a ring of random people in costumes came towards the surviving crew. One in a red and gold armor suit with a glowing core, another being a giant, 10-foot tall green monster, one being a man with a bow and a quiver of arrows, with maroon polarized goggles, another in a silver-and-red chainmail suit with a dark red cape, another one being a red-headed woman in a black jumpsuit with dual pistols, and the last one in a red, white and blue tightsuit with a blue and white mask and a matching round shield.

"Who are you?" John asked, assault rifle drawn and aimed at the strangers.

"We're the Avengers," The chainmail-armored one answered. "Who are you?"

"We're the UNSC _Infinity_'s crew. I'm John"

"HULK SMASH!" the green giant, evidently named Hulk, jumped at John and nearly pummeled him to bits, before he was headlocked and pinned down by the Chief. This caused everybody's jaw to drop.

"I don't want trouble," John stated. "but if I need to, I WILL kill something." everyone backed away at this.

"Okay, we won't mess with you," The redhead said. "so... maybe we should team up? you seem pretty tough, if you can beat the Hulk."

"Hmmmmmm... Sure, why not. Was it against THESE?" John gestured to the decapitated robot body.

"Yes, it is. My brother Loki summoned them from the dark world and now they are terrorizing the city." The chainmail-clad man said.

"Hey. I'm Tony, that's Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, and Captain America," The red-and-gold armored man pointed to his allies. "Who are you?"

"I'm John, more commonly known as Master Chief," John said. "I think we'll make a great team."

"So do I." Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Author's Note: Thank you for the review, Time Reflects. This is becoming pretty great for me, and this is my first fic, so getting 144 views and a review within 24 hours is amazing. I thank you all. :).

BTW the reason that I made John talk so much is because when I played games like Halo: CE and the Chief wouldn't talk, I felt lonely. He talked more in Halo 4 and I didn't feel lonely anymore, so I decided to continue that.

Any questions? leave them in the reviews. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I have the dude-osity like nobody else.

===INSIDE INFINITY SHIPWRECK, COMMAND ROOM===

It has been 30 minutes since the truce, and the Hulk had to transform into Bruce Banner to avoid smashing things (by "things" I mean a certain Master Chief). Now everyone (John and The Avengers) was sitting in the command room of the enormous shipwreck, discussing what had just happened.

"So, let me get this straight," Tony said. "You were in space, driving this massive spaceship, when suddenly a portal appeared DIRECTLY in front of you, disabled all systems, and sucked you up. When you exited the slipspace time-stream, you crashed into the Empire State Building and landed here, in NYC?"

"That's the story." John said casually.

Bruce started turning green at this.

"Ummmmm... Hey, you okay?" John asked the slowly greening man.

Bruce increased in size slowly... Bigger, bigger, bigger... Until he was 10 feet tall and green all over.

"What the hell just happened?"

"When he gets angry, he gets big and green. Eventually, he looks like this. Hulk, I know that you're mad that somebody else destroyed the tower but calm down, it'll get fixed and then you can tear the crap out of it." Hawkeye said.

The Hulk slowly de-greened and shrunk, and he was Bruce Banner again.

"Phew." Bruce sighed in relief.

John felt relieved, too. He used a lot of energy to headlock that guy. He wasn't sure if he could do it again for another 3 hours.

The Chief's comm kicked up, there was a bit of static but he could make out what the marine was saying. There was lots of gunfire and screaming in the background.

"CHIEF! Get the hell out here, NOW! It's a frickin' apocalypse of these assholes!"

That was all he needed. As soon as the comm died, he picked up a shotgun, assault rifle, and a few frags.

"Be right back." He told The Avengers.

In 15 minutes, he returned to the command bridge, with a chip in his shoulder pad and no grenades left. He was panting, most noticeably. SPARTANs were supposed to be tireless. How was he exhausted?

"Damn... Those... Those, things. They're pretty fricking tough."

"Well, it IS Loki," Thor stated. "Completely unpredictable. You never know what tricks he'll pull off on you. Out of all his options, he terrorizes a major city with demons from the Dark World. Why, though?"

"Well, you can tell your brother to fuck off, I don't need this."

Don't worry, we'll get him. We just need a plan..."

TBC

Author's Note: Note the increase in language, notably by the Chief. This fic states that even SPARTANs aren't perfect, and everybody needs allies. I got this from the fact that I have no friends. Expect the chapters to get longer from now on.

I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	4. Chapter 4: Reinforcement

Author's Note: This is AMAZING! Just 2 days and 215 views, 3 reviews, and 2 followers! BTW Time Reflects You don't need to worry. Making the factions too friendly would take away a certain portion of the distrust factor. Also, I know who you are, guest. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===NEW YORK CITY, OUTSIDE INFINITY SHIPWRECK===

"HULK SMASH!"

3 days of staying with the _Infinity_'s crash site and the crew, and not a day has gone by peacefully. Either the Chief and Avengers would attack a large team of Loki's bots, or they would attack the survivors. Either way, every day was a grueling battle of man vs. machine.

John ran to a wounded marine lying on the ground with an arm missing, picked up his dropped rocket launcher, and fired twice, emptying it. The rockets flew towards the large flying dragon-like robot coming towards the ship, and they flew through the air for a second, before the machine opened up and swallowed them both. For a second, it just kept coming. Then, it exploded into a million tiny pieces, with a beautiful pyrotechnic display of a combination of reds, oranges, and yellows that you could have seen from the _Infinity_ BEFORE it got sucked through the portal that took them here. Flaming pieces of the once-flying colossus rained down on Loki's assault force, burning half of them down to the ground. The other half of them continued their strike.

Dozens of marines had random pieces of their bodies being pulled off by these... Things. Soon enough, they were down to 100 troops. 50. 10... And then none. It was just John and the Avengers now.

They got surrounded by the swarming mechanical humanoid "creatures", with every one of the members of the new team had the same thought: This is where we make our last stand.

Suddenly, dozens of more portals opened inside the circle of robots that were slowly closing in. John thought that there were more enemies under way to them.

He was wrong.

Out of the portals came dozens of soldiers in colored armor, some bearing a close semblance to John's armor, others... Not so much. The most noticeable was a group of each differently colored and armored SPARTANS with their names painted on the sides of their helmets: Ryan, Ric, Joe, Trent, and...

Tweezer, Taffy, and Crouton? Who had names like those?

It didn't matter. They were amazing in combat. They started firing their weapons at the robots as soon as they hit the ground. Dozens of Loki's soldiers fell, one after the other. John never got to meet these guys.

The others were... Were they... SPARTAN-II's and III's? No, that was impossible. The SPARTAN programs that came before the SPARTAN-IV programs were killed off and scrapped. There was no way...

Despite this, John couldn't help noticing the ones in Mark IV and V armor. It was the older SPARTANs from the older programs... But how?

He then took some time to consider the portals. Were they portals... From the past?

The SPARTANs finished off the last of the enemy troops, and then one of the SPARTANs in olive and maroon armor wielding a Spartan Laser walked up to him.

"Damn, those guys are tough," The anonymous SPARTAN said, gesturing to the graveyard of robotic corpses. "Who are you? That armor's not familiar-looking..."

"I'm John, a SPARTAN-IV."

It was noticeable, even behind his deep gold visor, that the heavy trooper's jaw dropped.

"Ummmm... You okay?"

"What? Oh... Yeah. Well, hi," He shook John's hand firmly. "I'm Jerome, commander of a trio of SPARTAN-II's."

At this, John was awestruck. Portals from the past, bringing back all the deceased SPARTANs from the previous programs.

Looks like he and the Avengers weren't alone after all...

TBC

Author's Note: Notice the lack of dialogue in this chapter. This chapter was mainly action, so there wasn't much talking from anyone. I hope you all found this to be an interesting plot twist. I will try to make the chapters longer from here on out. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Allies

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter but things are getting busy at the factory. I promise to write a chapter whenever I get the oppurtunity. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

It has been 6 hours of peace since the massacre, and John was mulling over what that SPARTAN, apparently named Jerome, had told him. The arrival of over a hundred SPARTANs meant that they had to accomodate the newcomers into the _Infinity_. It wasn't much of a problem, though. The entire crew except for John had been killed by Loki's dark robots, so there was lots of space for everyone.

Being in close proximity with these soldiers made John nervous. This could all be a trap. For all he knew, they could be Covenant Elites, disguised as some of John's oldest allies. He put this thought aside for the moment. He and the Avengers had been reinforced majorly. It was time to look on the brighter side of things and get to meet some of the newcomers.

At this thought, he walked over to the closest SPARTAN and greeted him. He was a foot taller than John, and was noticeably more buff. He wore an unfamiliar set of armor, which John believed was classified as "Engineer" from all of his research on the internet. On his back was a rocket launcher. "Hey there." He said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What?... Oh, hey there." He looked down at John. His voice was twice as deep as John's, making him all the more intimidating.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ric. A SPARTAN-IV that was super-augmented beyond that of regular trainees in the SPARTAN programs. I specialize in explosives and fire-based assault techniques. My friends call me "Big Ricky". Tweezer calls me "Sir", mainly because he never remembers my real name.

John thought for a second... Tweezer? Then he remembered this guy being with a group of SPARTANs, one of them being assigned with the odd name of "Tweezer".

He took a second to find a response for this EXTREMELY detailed verbal profile. He must have super-augmented memory or intelligence, otherwise he probably couldn't have given THAT in words for a description of himself.

"Ummm... Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Oh... sorry." John snapped out of it.

"So... Who are YOU?"

"I'm John, more commonly known as the Master Chief. I'm the last of the SPARTANs in the UNSC."

"Huh. Nice. How's it feel to have some of your kin return?"

"It feels great, actually. I'm not alone anymore."

"I know. That's the great part of being in a fireteam. I remember when..."

"RIC! It's been 15 minutes, what the fuck's going on over there?" A voice from halfway over the ship echoed.

"SORRY!" Ric shouted back. "I gotta go, John. My friends Trent and Ryan were playing Halo: Reach with me. Only 5,000 more credits before I reach Colonel." He sprinted over to the source of the voice. John guessed that he ran at nearly 50 MPH.

John felt good about the new fireteam after looking them up on Google. Apparently, they were called "Fireteam Gamma" and they have an impressive reputation for pulling off slaughterhouse attacks on platoons of enemy troops. He went off to the gaming room to join them in a game of Team Slayer in Reach.

Hopefully, they would make him able to maintain his trust in them.

Author's Note: This is where John meets the explosives artist of my custom fireteam, Fireteam Gamma. In the last chapter, the team with the names on the sides of their helmets are the fireteam's members. Taffy and Crouton are twins with a sibling rivalry. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping Secrets

Author's Note: I noticed that i have been getting lots of comments talking about how i wasnt accurate and that crap, but let me just say that this is my first fic so I'm not gonna be 100% accurate. As for my next fic I will look this stuff up but I don't have time to rewrite the chapters and all that so i'm just gonna have a slew of plot twists. The SPARTAN army was only an indication of what's to come. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===UNSC INFINITY SHIPWRECK, HALLWAY===

John noticed the increase in peacetime between battles in the city. The SPARTAN arrival must have hit Loki's forces hard, or else there would be attacks every 24 hours. John walked down a hallway, thinking to himself. This is still incredible. He turned and walked into a room with the name JOHN-117 on a sign that hung on the front and entered.

His dormitory was just as he left it: A large bed in the corner, a desk with a computer on it, and a window so he could look out into space... Or, as of now, the cityscape of New York.

He changed from his SPARTAN armor into some simple clothing: Some black cargo shorts and a matching color shirt with the 117 insignia printed onto it. He went over to his desk and sat down, then just stayed there, thinking to himself about the fact that he could've swore that he had seen that Tweezer somewhere before the SPARTAN army arrived. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice someone coming into his room and getting up behind him.

"Hello, handsome."

John instantly picked up a shotgun and wheeled around to see who had said that to him. When he had his weapon aimed at the head of the stranger, he noticed that it wasn't a stranger at all: It was Commander Sarah Palmer, also dressed in clothes identical to him, but with her Service Number printed on it.

Chief lowered his shotgun slowly, put it back on the desk, and took a good look at who he was face-to-face with.

"Palmer?!"

"Last time I checked, yeah." She replied in her calm voice.

"But you were... Dead!?"

"Oh John, I only faked my death." She replied with a hint of laughter in her voice. "This SPARTAN armor can take a hell of a beating from the Covenant, did you seriously think that it would have been penetrated by some glass?"

"I did think so... I didn't consider that because I was so worried about you dying!"

"Why, you like me?"

"No, but you were the only one that cared about me losing my most trusted A.I! I really appreciated the care..."

"I see... Well then, I guess there was no need for THIS." And with that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

John felt his heartbeat speed up with each moment. Did she REALLY just do that? Nobody ever did that to him before...

He looked and saw her walking out the door.

"Palmer, wait!"

"Yes, John?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Okay... Maybe I do like you a little... But we needed to keep things business between us or it would've affected us, in both performance and the way we act outside the battlefield. Also, I didn't think you liked me back..."

"I kept my secret for the same reason."

"Wait, how did you fake your death?"

"I put some fake blood on the side of my helmet, tried not to breathe, and covered my heartbeat areas with chromium bipolymer to keep my heartbeat silent. Those dumbass scientists never bothered to lift my helmet off, they just checked my pulse and got nothing."

"Why?!"

"I couldn't keep a secret forever, John. I knew you couldn't either. So, I knew that this would earn a reaction from you, and it worked like a charm. Since then, I hid in my dorm and waited 'till now to reveal this to you." She gave him another kiss.

"So, this was all a trick?" John asked.

"Yes."

"What about the power outage?"

"I don't know about that, but I will admit that it was weird..."

An explosion sounded outside of the ship.

"Damn. That Loki just doesn't learn, does he?" John said.

"Guess not. Let's go!"

They ran outside the ship, and saw Fireteam Gamma lying on the ground. John checked their pulses, and noticed that they were still alive, just knocked out.

"They're alive." John said to Palmer.

They heard groaning noises around the corners of the ships.

John examined Ryan's body closely, and saw a splatter of green blood on his crimson visor.

Oh no.

Author's Note: I'll give you guys 3 guesses as to what the blood came from, and the first 2 don't count XD. BTW the reason for the quick romance between John and Palmer was because I noticed it was Vday recently. I figured "Why not do a chapter with content fitting for everyone's favorite holiday?". I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	7. Chapter 7: Destruction

Author's Note: I feel really disappointed in my work, due to all of the criticism i'm getting. But, i'm not gonna stop. I will try harder. I need to make things right. I hope you guys like this chapter. I love you all, and thank you for viewing and using your time by reading this story. It means a lot to me. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===OUTSIDE UNSC INFINITY===

It couldn't be. The Flood couldn't make it to this city even if they wanted to. Then John remembered. "The portals," He said to himself. "Its the portals that took them here."

The goraning grew louder and louder by the minute. Pretty soon, He and Sarah would be surrounded by a swarm of Flood parasites with no backup. He thought for a second, and then remembered the Avengers. Then, he remembered that they were attacking an assault force of Loki's evil robots headed for the shipwreck.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sarah."

"Looks like it."

The groaning continued to grow louder, and then around the corner came a swarm of infection forms. John and Palmer raised their assault rifles and launched bullet after bullet at the little freaks. However, whenever one was killed, three more seemed to take its place. Just as he was reloading, John heard a loud _thump, thump, thump._ He turned around and saw three flood tanks towering above him. One of them almost cleaved his head off, but he dodged and jumped on top of the giant mutant creature. Then, he grabbed a frag grenade and jammed it into the tank's flesh. He jumped off just in time. As soon as his body was no longer touching the body of the flood, the grenade detonated and the flood form exploded into gooey, bloody, fleshy chunks. The explosion hit the other two as well, but they simply fell sideways. Good enough. At least now they had nothing major to worry about.

Too soon.

He was immediately pinned down by a bunch of brute combat forms. He tried shoving them off, but they held fast onto him. He was still wearing his casual T-shirt and shorts, so he was extremely vulnerable. He was also covered in flood guts and had a bunch of scratches.

The combat forms started to bite him. He shook them off in the beginning, but they started biting harder, their teeth sinking into his skin. He was getting weak. He then remembered that Palmer was still fending off the infection forms. He looked over and saw that she was gone, but there was a combat form with her head hanging off the side of its face where she was.

"NOOOOOO!"

===INSIDE MED ROOM===

When John woke up, he was lying in a medical bed. His vision was blurred, but he could make out Tony in his suit and The Hulk. He turned around and saw an all-too-familiar looking creature in silver armor with a copper tint. He thought for a second...

"Arbiter?"

"Demon. Good to see you awake. We thought you were dead. I'm glad to see you still have all of your appendages, even after getting hit in the head by that Lekgolo's shield."

John thought for a second. Lekgolo? Then he remembered that a _Lekgolo _was the species name of the Hunter. He got hit in the head, evidently. That must be why he had no memory of a battle with the Arbiter.

His vision was less blurred now, and he could make out Team Gamma looking at him from the end of the room. Ric was leaning against the wall, apparently talking to the odd one named Tweezer. The twins, Taffy and Crouton, were discussing the Grifball Superbowl this weekend, and Ryan was cleaning his shotgun. Trent and Joe were on the other side of the room, and they were always known for their slightly perverted behavior, so John assumed that they were talking about women.

"Wait, so the Covenant made it here too?"

"Seems that way," a familiar male voice replied. It had to be Sam, his old friend from the SPARTAN-II training program. they have known each other since they were six. However, when a jackal left a plasma burn that melted a hole in his suit, he gave his life to hold off any pursuit while he and Kelly got off of the exploding Covenant ship. It was good to see him again. "Remember me, John?"

"How could I forget?"

"I really don't know."

"You've been asleep for 48 hours now," Joe said. "We thought you had passed on."

"Well, I didn't."

"And that's good to know, because i'm getting about six more portals opening," Ryan said, looking at a datapad on his wrist. "Looks like we're gonna get pretty damn fucked up if we don't do something."

John got out of his medical bed and changed into his armor, "I have an idea, but I need volunteers."

All of Gamma Team's members put their hands up.

"Ok then. We need lots of explosives, though."

"You got the right guy," Ric said. "I am an extremely talented artist when it comes to blowing shit up."

"Good," John replied.

Author's Note: Please don't hate me for making this chapter mainly John being asleep and not remembering a battle. I don't see why anybody should. I'm trying my hardest, here.


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion

Author's Note: Almost 1k views! Thank you all for spending your time reading my story and reviewing. My spirits are dropping due to continual criticism and negativity, but that's not gonna stop me from writing stories. My legacy will continue. I will get better and so will my stories. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===OUTSIDE INFINITY SHIPWRECK===

Ever since John had asked for volunteers, about a dozen more SPARTANs had joined in on his plan. Among them were Noble Team, one of the SPARTAN-II teams that had defended Reach in 2552. Carter, the leader, was wearing his normal blue commando gear. Jorge was in his Grenadier suit. Kat was wearing her cyan AA armor. Jun had his Sniper/Scout armor with the knife on his right shoulder. Emile had his carved EVA helmet with the greatly varying armor pieces and the shotgun shells clipped to his wrist. Noble 6 was wearing an EOD helmet, Commando and CQC right and left shoulders, Grenadier chestplate, the hard-case utility, and the TACpad wrist piece, as well as a blue visor, and was steel-and-ice for colors. They all looked very distinctive. John was sure that they would be greatly useful.

John could even see great semblance between them and Gamma. Each Gamma Team member had a specialization similar to that of a noble Team member.

The team was preparing when the Arbiter came out to them.

"Demon, I do not think that you should put yourself and these humans in danger with this plan. If you desire to go, I do as well. I also put you at the service of my Sangheili warriors."

Two pearl-armored elites wearing commando armor came to the scene. They carried Plasma Repeaters, on their backs were Beam Rifles, and clung to their legs were Energy Swords. They walked in perfect synchronization with each other. Once they got in front of the Arbiter, they bowed to him.

"K'tar, V'tak, I am putting you under the honorable command of the Demon."

"Yes Sir!" They both replied.

"Alright, what's the plan, boss?" Ryan asked.

Just after Ryan asked about the plan, loud thumping noises came from a distance. John could have swore that he heard those before, probably on his way to the Prophet of Truth's command station on Earth... Then he remembered.

"Scarabs."

"Scarab tanks?" The Arbiter aksed.

"Yep."

"How did our enemy..."

Before the Arbiter could finish, one of the buildings came crashing down, followed by a momentary thick stream of green plasma. Once the building landed and shattered into thousands of pieces, John saw at least twelve Scarabs blasting at the other buildings. John could see a battle going on at ground level, too. He could see SPARTANs, brutes, Scorpion tanks, Warthogs, grunts, hunters, jackals, elites, Wraiths, Ghosts, Choppers, Prowlers, and Revenants. In the air, there were Hornets, Banshees, Falcons, and Vampires. John assumed that elites were piloting some of the Covenant vehicles and possibly even a few UNSC ones.

"What the fucking hell is that?" Crouton asked. His voice was deep, but not as deep as John's own.

"Oh, I don't know... It's not like you can tell by looking at it." Crouton's twin brother Taffy replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Warriors, go to the battle and take part in the combat!" The Arbiter ordered K'tar and V'tak.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Demon, let us join the battle, and if we die, we shall die with honor!"

"Alright, Arbiter. Let's go with that deluded sense of honor and kill some bastards."

"Ummmm... Yes."

The squad of SPARTANs and elites rushed to the scene. As soon as they got within 10 feet of the first enemy, the elite warriors started firing their repeaters, and the arbiter pulled out his dual swords and dashed through the hordes of enemies, chopping down one Covenant soldier after another. John opened fire with his assault rifle, and several grunts fell down with blood squirting out of tiny holes in their bodies created by the bullets that were launched by the assault rifle.

"NOOOOOOO! You killed Poonflip, the flippiest poon I ever knew!" One of the grunts shouted as he started running away.

A sniper rifle shot came down on the screaming grunt, and his head was sent flying. The head then hit another grunt and killed him, too.

"Heheh. Good shot, Jun. That was totally badass." Emile said over his comm to Jun, who was on the roof of a drugstore, sniping.

"Thanks, Emile."

Noble Six had his rocket launcher out and was firing at a Scarab's leg repeatedly. Once the giant vehicle lowered itself, he jumped in, went up to the reactor core and planted a Lotus antitank mine in there. He drew the attention of a grunt into the reactor room and jumped out. The grunt saw the mine, stepped closer to see what it was, and stepped within the sensor radius, detonating the mine. The reactor core was blinking red, meaning that the Scarab was going to explode.

"EVERYONE, GET AWAY!" Carter shouted to all of his comrades.

Everyone ran from the Scarab, and it exploded. The blast caught all of the other Scarabs and they all exploded into the biggest, most colorful, most beautiful pyrotechnic display that Ric had reportedly ever seen.

"That was fucking beautiful. Holy fucking shit." Ric stated.

"Now that the attack's over, let's initiate the plan."

Authro's Note: I told you guys i'd make the chapters longer! I hope you liked this one. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	9. Chapter 9: The Flood

Author's Note: Over 1k views! Thank you all for reading this story and making me feel so great about it as I do! I will keep it rolling and my stories will get better and more accurate. I'll even do a little bit something special... If you're wondering about Gamma Team's story, then read my upcoming fic (I haven't thought of a name yet...). I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===OUTSIDE PORTAL===

The Avengers, SPARTANs, and Elite warriors (Including the Arbiter) were all gathered outside the portal where Loki's mechanical minions were coming from. Ric had gathered all of the explosives he could find. There were missiles, mines, grenades, rocket launchers, propane tanks, fusion coils, and even a few plasma storage containers that the Elites had lent him.

John's plan was about to initiate...

"Alright boys, we're about to save this city by going right into that portal with all of these bombs and destroying the generators," John said to his forces. "Any questions?"

"I've suddenly lost any urge to do this." Ryan whispered to Joe.

"Alright, Crouton. This is what we were born to do," Taffy said to his brother. "Ready to blow the heads off a couple hundred bitches?!"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Crouton replied.

"Ok then, no questions," John shouted. Well then, looks like we're ready to-"

A deafening _boom _came from the area behind the portal.

"What was THAT?" Joe asked. He looked through his sniper scope. "Oh... My... God."

"What is it?" Thor asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Lemme see, it could be a unicorn for all we know!" Tweezer said excitedly, and looked through his Binary Rifle's scope. "Wait, no unicorn... Unless unicorns are giant mutated squids with their bottom half coming out of the ground with twenty or so tentacles. Then it's a unicorn."

John considered what Tweezer had just said... Giant mutated squid... Twenty or so tentacles... Bottom half coming out of the ground... And then it hit him like a baseball bat whacking him across the face.

"Everyone, I know what it is. I've fought it before. I know that the thought is scary, but it's the Gravemind, the source of the flood. The hive-mind. There, in front of us, is how we determine life or death for us all. We can either fight back, or run away. If we fight back, we have a chance. If we run, the flood will take over the city, and we'll be the last thing standing on this entire planet. So, what are we going for?!"

"WE WILL FIGHT BACK!" Everyone replied in unison. It was like the president speaking at some political place and they were the population of the U.S., cheering him on to do a great job at running them.

"Alright, then! Let's go out there and kick some Flood ass!"

"YEAH!"

After that, they all started running towards the Gravemind. They had to run around the portal, though. They came in guns blazing, once they saw the enormous numbers of Flood that had been sent for them. The Arbiter was using his signature two-sword technique. Ric had obviously modified his Rocket Launcher, because it was firing repeatedly non-stop. Tweezer was dual-wielding boltshots (He was born with the capability of operating Forerunner tech), Ryan was a one-man onslaught with his shotgun, Joe stayed his distance and sniped, and the twins had an Assault Rifle and a BR. They also carried combat knives.

Thor was busting a good number of Flood with his hammer, and Hulk was doing just as well with his fists. Iron Man, as Tony was known, was blasting blue pulse lasers from his hands. Hawkeye was sticking with Joe and shooting from a distance. Black Widow was propelling the bullets from her pistols into the Floods' brains (If they even had brains), and Captain America chopped the parasitic demons in half with his shield.

The opposition wasn't easy to deal with: There were lots of tougher Flood units, such as Tanks and Snipers. Just as John had noticed that he had lost Tweezer, the dumbass was already at his side again, this time wielding a Scattershot (For those of you who don't know, a Scattershot is a Forerunner shotgun, with longer range. It has individual projectiles that will bounce off the first wall they hit. It usually takes 2 point-blank ranged shots to kill an enemy).

"Alright, Tweezer. I need you to use that gun of yours to clear a path around the Flood units that we can go through. Don't even let an infection form survive."

"Yes, John Sir! I will get the bad guys!" And with that, he was off.

Iron Man passed by John, and he had his left shoulder pad ripped off, with a big bloody spot where the armoring was. His core was flickering, and he had a big dent in his helmet. John scanned him and noticed that he had extremely low vitals. He was going to die if nobody helped him.

"Tony! Come over here. Let me see those wounds."

"Ahhhh, I'm okay, John. Just a scratch."

"A scratch that big must have come from the Gravemind himself. Get over here."

"Fine..."

John inspected the woud closely, then put some biofoam on it. Then he looked around, and saw a metal plate on the ground. He picked it up and adhered it to Tony's suit.

"Alright, you're in battle conditon again, Tony."

"Thanks, John. I feel- SON OF A FUCK!"

A few Flood projectiles whizzed overhead, nearly catching Tony in the face. They crouched behind the nearest cover as more needlelike projectiles pelted their armor.

John looked around the barricade and saw Gamma Team. They were blasting the Flood to bits... Literally. They were doing good, but then they were getting swarmed. John assumed that they were dead, but couldn't tell because there were tanks standing between him and the team.

It was silent from their area for a second, then...

"BUNNY! COME!" It was obviously Tweezer. But who was Bunny?

His question was instantly answered as the sound of 12-ton footsteps came up and grew louder. John looked behind himself, and saw possibly one of the most intimidating sights that he has ever seen: a HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL MK IX Mantis military-grade battle robot. John could tell that it had no pilot. A fully-automated Mantis? Now, that was something he had to tell the UNSC about once he returned. All he could do for now, though, was watch as the giant's machine gun tore through the Flood tanks like a paper shredder, and the tanks were the paper.

John was amazed by the sight, but couldn't wait for too long, because Tweezer had likely already cleared a path before returning to Gamma. Soon enough, there was nothing more than a few hundred pieces of Flood lying on the ground.

"Good job, Bunny!" Tweezer shouted to his killing machine.

"Thank you! I have recently been outfitted with the latest model HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL MK IX assault cannon, optimal for destroying larger and stronger targets."

"Ummmmmm... Okay...? I'll just pretend I understood that."

"No time to chat, we got to bust up a Gravemind before he takes over the entire planet!" John said.

"Oh, right. Bunny, come!"

"Sure!"

Authro's Note: And now you're aware of the presence of Bunny, Tweezer's Mantis battle robot! BTW, he is not copied off of Red VS Blue's Freckles, as Freckles is more serious, while Bunny has simply been programmed to take on the AI known to Gamma team as Zeta. Anyways, hope you liked it! I am Duuuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	10. Chapter 10: Assault on Flood Base

Author's Note: I'm amazed how much people like this story and read it... When I strarted, I was unpopular completely. After getting 100+ views and a review on the first day, I felt confident, and now, look at my progress! 1,400+ views, 16 reviews, and 4 followers! You guys are amazing! Thank you all for reading! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===FLOOD BATTLEFIELD, NYC===

It was John, Gamma Team, Bunny, and Tony charging towards a gigantic squid-like zombie creature capable of galaxy-wide infection. Nobody was looking forward to seeing the Gravemind succeed, so they charged through the hordes of Flood parasites, blasting them apart and getting their armor covered in blood. They went along the path that Tweezer cleared with his Incineration Cannon. He was now using a Suppressor.

"Bunny, give us some cover fire!" Ryan ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Bunny replied, and eagerly started ripping at the flood forms with his oversized MG.

"Alright, boys. We're close!" John said to the team. "We just got another mile or so before we reach the Gravemind!"

Joe looked over the barricade they were behind. "What... In the name of hell... Is THAT?!"

John looked over the barricade to see what Joe was looking at. "Holy... Fucking... Shit. A Juggernaut."

"I'm going in!" Ryan said, then charged into the fray towards the colossal Flood form.

"RYAN! NO!" Trent shouted, firing his SAW at the giant.

The Juggernaut swung its arm down on Ryan, creating a cloud of dust that blocked the scene out for a second. When the dust cleared, the Flood form was in fleshy pieces and Ryan was looking down at the many chunks of corpse, and John could tell, even through that crimson visor, that Ryan was proud of his work.

"Ryan, how the hell did you do that?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were crushed!" Joe stated.

"Well..." Ryan began. "I have a Thruster Pack for my equipment, just like Tweezer has the Autosentry, Trent has the Invisibility Cloaking Device, or ICD, and Taffy and Crouton have Hologram. You, Ric have been assigned with the Light Shield, and you, Joe, have been assigned with Promethean Vision. We extracted DNA and genetic coding from the corpse of a Crawler and a still-living Knight to get the Autosentry and Promethean Vision."

"So, basically, we've had these bad-ass equipment sets this whole time, and you never bothered to tell us?" Joe asked.

"Well, I figured you'd be frightened if I told you how we got them uplinked to you."

"How?"

"Well... We implanted your brains with neurological enhancement chips, similar to the ones given to certain SPARTANs for AIs. Anyways, these chips were uplinked to the neurological database of your suits. Now, just by wishing it, you can use your equipment sets. You can only use them while wearing at least the Biomechanical layer of your suits."

"Oh... How did we not know?"

"Your memories were actually _disabled_. We did that so you wouldn't remember that period of implantation. Then we turned them back on."

"Huh."

"Guys, come on! Fucking focus!" John shouted. He was 10 feet closer to Gravemind than everyone else.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, John!" Ryan shouted. and with that, they were off again.

They ran and blasted for another three minutes or so, and then they were at the Gravemind's position.

"Alright, team. Here we are. Wait, who's that in the distance?"

They walked over to a SPARTAN in metallic gold armor.

"Hello? Who are you?" John asked.

"Mon équipe a obtenu ici, puis le Fossoyeur avalé mon équipé d'assaut tout! Maintenant, ils se promener comme des formes d'inondation, tuant tous ceux qui'ils voient!" The SPARTAN exclaimed.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister that way!" Joe said to the stranger.

"Stand back, bro. Let me take care of this. I speak a word or two in French." Trent said, and started speaking to the stranger. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'homme. Nous allons vous remettre le navire en toute sécurité. Nous nous occupons de cela."

"Merci beaucoup... J'ai besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas eu tout pour quelques semaines maintenant."

"Pas de probléme. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que d'autres vies que nous devons. Je vais appeler dans une navette pour l'évacuation sanitaire."

Trent used his comm. set and called in a shuttle.

"Nous y voilá. Ils ont un entrant, mais ça va etre quelques heures avant de pouvoir le faire ici. Jusque-lá, rester en sécurité et á l'abri. Bunny, keep this man safe."

"I will guard him with my... well, cannon, since I have no real life force."

"Just... Keep him alive long enough for him to make it onto the evac shuttle."

"Got it." And with that, the mech and the SPARTAN started walking to a protected area.

"How in hell do we kill this thing?!" Ryan asked John.

"Well... Ric, ready all the explosives you can."

"Got it, boss." And within seconds, Ric had his explosives readied.

"Fire inside this freak's hell hole."

"No problem." Ric threw his bombs, mines, plasma batteries, and propane tanks down the hole, and then emptied his dual-wielded Rocket Launchers into the Gravemind. It exploded immensely, and it was guaranteed that Gravemind died from it. There was no way that even a Covenant machine made from all 12 of the Scarabs they destroyed yesterday.

And that's when it seemed like the universe hated them.

An enormous _boom_ came from about 200 feet away. When the team looked over to where the sound came from, it felt like all negative thoughts became reality. What they saw before them even had Ric crapping his briefs.

"Are you goddamn serious?!" Ryan asked to the air in front of himself.

"It's... What in the name of fuck is it, even?!" Ric asked.

"Guys, isn't it obvious?" Trent asked. "It's a biomechanical combat suit, made for the Lekgolo, composed from all 12 of the Scarab-class Covenant Battle Tanks that we battled yesterday afternoon. The Lekgolo are still controlling the core, but it's _much _more well-protected. The plating on the legs is six times as thick as a single Scarab's leg plating. We need to find a loophole."

"I think I see something," Joe said. "There's a bottom hatch that opens and releases a grav lift when it does so. If Ric here can rip the hatch off, we can use the lift to get in."

"Great idea, Joe." Ryan said.

"Well, then," John said. "Let's go bust up a gargantuan Scarab."

Author's Note: I used Google Translate to make the conversation in French. It was fun. I'll get back to the golden SPARTAN and Bunny in the next chapter or so. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	11. Chapter 11: The Scarab

Author's Note: I'm back! sorry if it seems a bit late, i've been playing a lot of Halo: Reach and Skyrim lately. Anyways, back to the epic war! BTW I will be making a free fanmade Halo game for the PC based off of Gamma Team's story. New weapons, vehicles, colored hunters, driveable Phantoms/Pelicans, a Campaign mission where you drive a Scarab, and a new Covenant species... But I won't tell you what it's called or what it's like. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===GRAVEMIND DESTRUCTION SITE===

The gigantic vehicle fires its Fuel Rod Beam. The crew expected no less than an unstoppable, massive, green laser with the potential to destroy the entire city unscathed. The building that the beam hit was vaporized, meaning that the Scarab did not disappoint.

Once the team had made it under the Scarab, Ric jumped up to the hatch where the Gravity Lift came down. He tried ripping it off, but ended up with a broken thumb and a scratch on his helmet. The lift hatch was intact.

"Alright, team. Plan B." John said.

"Plan B initiating..." Ric said, pulling a SPARTAN Laser from a drop pod not 30 feet away. "Plan B prepped and ready."

"Fire."

Ric fired...

Yet the hatch bounced the laser beam back at Ric, who dodged just in time. If it had hit the tough guy, he would have died. It was guaranteed. Nobody who had ever been hit with a Laser blast had survived. Ever.

"Let me try..." Tweezer said.

"Uh, duh. Let's let Tweezer here do all the work, even though he's the most numb-nutted wierdo here."

Tweezer put his Boltshots away, and with a few movements, he had fragments of Forerunner technology floating towards him. A few more movements, and the fragments started piecing together into what looked like a weapon. Tweezer took it in his hand, and pulled a trigger-like mechanism near the handle. It fired an orange laser at the hatch, melting it away. The Gravity Lift fell down.

"How in the name of mother fuckers did you do that?" Joe asked.

"Guys, I have superpowers, remember?" Tweezer replied.

"Oh yeah..." Trent said.

"Son of a bitch... Come on guys!" Ryan shouted.

"Sorry!" Tweezer shouted back.

They all went up the Lift, and the Scarab suddenly seemed much more garagntuan. There were jackals, hunters, and elites all manning stations. There were openings in the walls that grunts carrying... Beam Rifles? Were looking through.

"We need to find the core! Team, split up." John ordered.

"I'll take those little bastards out." Trent said, then became invisible. He snuck up behing the grunt snipers and assassinated them both.

"Well, looks like Trent has that covered..." Ryan stated.

"I'll stick with Taffy and crouton, just to make sure they don't kill each other." Ric said.

"Yeah, you do that." Ryan said to Ric. And with that, the twins and demo expert were off to explore the super vehicle.

"The rest of us should stick together. We can't afford to lose any more than them." John said.

"Agreed." Ryan said.

They had just started off, when they heard detonating explosives and Assault Rifle fire, meaning that Team 1 had already been discovered.

"We should keep the comm. channel open." Joe recommended.

"Good idea, Corporal." Ryan said, and opened the comm. channel.

===SAFE ZONE, AWAY FROM GRAVEMIND DESTRUCTION SITE===

"Alors... Qui etes-vous exactement? Vous avez tout á fait... Grand. Etes-vous un de ces AI implantés bataille costumes Mantis?" The Frenchman asked.

"Ummmmmm... Yes? I can't believe i'm an AI and I can't even speak Dutch-German." Bunny replied.

"Je ne suis pas germano-hollandaise... Je suis francais. Mon pére était espagnol, si... Puis il est mort á une élite."

"Son of a bitch, just speak English!"

Author's Note: Puppies! Sorry, I was bored, and puppies always cheer people up! The laser weapon that Tweezer made will be a Forerunner weapon in my game... Called the Desintegration Laser. It will have 1 bullet per clip. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	12. Chapter 12: Forerunner

Author's Note: 'Sup? I'm back with my 12th chapter so far. I know my last one was a little short, but I was tired that day. I was sick. Anyways, gonna try to make up for it here! Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===SAFE ZONE===

"Regardez, j'essaie, mais chaque fois que je tente de parler votre langue, il finit toujours par etre juste mon prope. N'avez-vous pas AI ont des hologrammes ou quelque chose?"

"No, we AIs don't have holograms. At least not while operating a multi-ton combat suit."

===THE SCARAB===

Gunfire was the only thing that could be heard. Well, that and many, many alien bones snapping.

Team 1, the team with the twins and Gamma Team's demo expert Ric was joined by team 2. They decided that splitting up was a BAD idea.

They ran into the rest of the Avengers inside the Super Scarab, and their team was now much more powerful.

Ryan reloaded his shotgun and started firing.

"Yeah! We're doing damn good, boys! I love getting to work as a team and make bitches bleed!" Ryan shouted over the gunfire. The team decided that he may either have anger issues, or be slightly mentally damaged.

"You're scaring me, Ryan. You do anything besides yell?" Captain America asked.

"Well of fucking course I do! I'm shooting waves of these... Crabs, right now."

"We all are, green boy. We all are."

The crab-like creatures had plasma cannons inside their claws, four legs, and were extremely aggressive. They kept coming for a good 15-20 minutes.

"That all of 'em? I'm not sure how many more hits my armor can take." John stated. His suit was slightly charred and blackened in some spots, and his visor had a crack in it.

===SAFE ZONE===

"So... You speak perfect French, understand 100% of English, yet can't get any English out of your own mouth? That's a real bitch in life..."

"Il peut etre, mais j'essaie de tirer le meilleur parti de celui-ci. Je suis une fille trés facile de cette facon."

"Holy shit, I'm getting a few readings... They're... Oh my god... Forerunner. Prometheans are attacking."

"Je dis que nous déchirons les baise-sacs haut, morceau par morceau."

"Let's do this."

Bunny and the gold SPARTAN, now carrying a Thunder Cannon (Fan Game Weapon), left the safe zone and investigated. They saw about a dozen Promethean Knights, led by a Commander, attacking citizens, who melted away after getting shot or stabbed.

"I say that's quite enough. Thank you for visiting New York City, but it's time to leave. Don't get on my bad side."

The gold soldier raised his Thunder Cannon and aimed at the Knights, and the citizens seemed amazed at the sight of a Mantis Battlesuit and a SPARTAN-III in gold armor, carrying a prototype Thunder Cannon Type 1T44-5-9 LL/K Proton Redirection Device. Trent gave the man one, seeing as he dropped his Katana into the maw of Gravemind.

The pair started firing, and the civilians ran off and watched from a distance. Of course, the Promethean swords were no match for the heavily reinforced titanium plating on the Mantis'... Everywhere. The Thunder Cannon ripped at the Knights like Jell-O in a blender.

Of course, something just HAD to happen and ruin the dynamic duo's awesome spree. When it happened, the two discovered that the stolen Mantis Suits were in Covenant hands, being tampered with. Now, in front of them, there stood a half dozen Covenant-style Mantis Battlesuits, with Plasma and Fuel Rod cannons.

All that the duo had was a Thunder Cannon and a single suit. How were they...

_Boom._

Now they were really screwed.

Actually, they weren't. It seemed like the guys had gotten into the Super Scarab's mainframe... And were firing enormous Fuel Rod beams directly at the stolen battlesuits.

They fell like a cake falls when shot at with a shotgun. More basically speaking, they didn't fall. They exploded. Covenant explosions are always better, so the boys were actually a bit thankful.

At least now, they didn't have to worry about giant Covie robots. Well, unless you consider a massive Scarab a robot. And it was on their side, so they didn't have to worry about it.

They also noticed something else... The portal had closed. Meaning...

John, the Golden Soldier, and Gamma Team... Could go home.

Author's Note: I will make an end chapter this upcoming weekend, and then I will probably end this story, and continue it with Gamma Team specifically. You guys are gonna love it. It WILL include context from my fan game's concepts, so if you have any questions, just ask. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Finale

Author's Note: I am honored to be here for the final chapter of Defense of Earth. It has been an amazing experience to get to write for you all... And I have been getting more popular, so it has benefitted me somewhat. This is the last chapter of Defense of Earth, and then I will write the first chapter in another story, Heart of Courage. Time for the catchphrase...  
I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===TEAM MEETING, INSIDE UNSC _INFINITY_===

"We did it, men! We beat the Gravemind, Loki's army, AND the Covenant invasion force! The UNSC has you to thank, each one of you. Ryan, Joe, Ric, Trent, Tweezer, and Taffy and Crouton. Special thanks go to SPARTAN Didier (French SPARTAN) and Bunny. We couldn't have done this without you all. You are the UNSC's greatest soldiers. Without you, this city would be lost." John commemmorated the soldiers.

"Sir, my fireteam lives for no reason other than to serve the UNSC and all who are affiliated with it. We did our job. There's no need to congratulate us." Ryan said.

"Yes there is. You each have assisted in an accomplishment bigger than the UNSC has ever pulled off. You deserve to be the most famous people in the known universe."

"...Thank you, sir."

Just then, the Avengers walked in.

"Are you the team that saved the city?" Tony asked the fireteam.

"Yes, sir." Joe responded.

"Cease the formalities, _General _Ryan Keller. You saved this city from possibly the largest invasion in history. Tony needs to refer to _you _as "sir"." John said.

"Understood, ummmm..."

"I'm still a goddamn petty officer."

"That's disappointing..."

"It is, but knowing that I assisted the greatest fireteam known in the universe is much better."

After John finished speaking, a couple of Jackals walked in, carrying Concussion Rifles.

"We kill you... You did to C'tray... Killed him... Now... You die." The jackal to the left said.

"Back off, little guys." Ryan said, pulling out his Shotgun.

"No... You die... For doing... To C'tray... Die!" And with that, they started firing.

Within seconds, their blood was coating the walls and floors of the room, bits of bone laying around. Ryan picked up their bodies and threw them out the back entrance.

Trent came out from under the computerized console. "I fixed it. We should be able to head for space in 45. the hyperdrive might not work for another 48 hours, though." He said.

"Good enough." John said.

...

"Alright, time to test it out. Fire up engines A through G."

The 45 minutes had passed, and as far as Trent knew, the engines to the ship were working again. They decided to test them out with a small burst of movement. When they did, the ship moved smoothly. Now, if they could get it off the ground, they could rejoin the UNSC in the war against the Covenant.

"Firing up additional engines." Trent reported.

The rest of the engines kicked up, and the ship took off. Everybody (Well, at least, everybody who survived. This took them down to about 50 SPARTANS) had been taken on board, and they were ready to leave the city.

"WE DID IT!" Taffy shouted with excitement, jumping for joy.

"WHOOO-HOO!" Crouton shouted, also jumping for joy.

"We kicked ass AND got off the goddamn city! I'd be scrwewed with any other fireteam. You guys are the best." Ryan said.

"Thanks, General. That means a lot." Ric said.

They exited the atmosphere within 30 minutes of initial takeoff, and decided to relax.

Ryan went to his dormitory (It was originally SPARTAN-130 Alice's room, but having died in the invasion with Douglas-042 and Jerome-092, Ryan got to live in the room, now.), Ric checked his Facebook page, Trent checked over the ship's database and reinforced the firewall's security layer, Tweezer took a nap, and Taffy and Crouton actually got along. Joe decided to surprise everybody. He took his helmet off and kicked back in a chair. Once John saw his face, he noticed how disarmingly handsome the man was. He had scruffy Dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and a casual yet serious look about him (Once I get better at drawing, i'll draw him helmetless and post the picture somewhere, so you all can see what the fireteam's most handsome member looks like). He had a slight tan, yet was completely American-looking. John would have asked him out instantly, had the petty officer been female.

"I'm off to my dorm, John. Gotta get some rest before the team makes it back to Gamma Station." Joe said, then got out of his chair and walked off. After he was out of sight, a female SPARTAN in red-and-magenta MK V[B] armor walked up to the John.

"Did you see that guy from Gamma Team? He's fricking adorable!" The SPARTAN said, referring to Joe. John read her name tag: SPARTAN-099 Jessica.

"I can tell that you're interested... Tell you what, I like helping people out. Let me talk to Ryan and let me see if I can get you on Gamma Team for a few days. While you're with them, you can get to know Joe for a while, and then possibly ask him out."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Ah, it's all good." And with that, Jessica walked off.

John walked over to Ryan's dormitory, knocked on the door, and was answered by Ryan's voice, saying "come in". When he went in, he found Ryan sitting around at his computer. John walked over to him.

"Hey, Ryan. Look, there's someone who'd like to join your team for a few days."

"Really? Who?"

"SPARTAN-099 Jessica."

"Oh boy. I've read her resume, and she's one hell of a soldier. She single-handedly stopped a Covenant attack force from destroying the city she was born in. I'd let her in permanently, but my team's already full. Entries are down."

"There's a... Special... Reason to let her join..."

"Really? What's that, might I ask?"

"Well... She wants to get around to knowing that sniper of yours. Later, after she leaves the team, she'll ask him out."

"What the fuck?"

"It's what she said. Not my wording. I guess your friend's pretty popular among women."

"Oh, he is, but he never accepts any dating requests."

"Oh god... Why not?"

"Joe NEVER misses the target. He doesn't want any woman or anything getting into his head and distracting him. It's different when you carry a shotgun, and don't need very good aim. That's why i've got a wife and 2 kids."

"Let's at least take our chances... He might say yes, we don't know."

"Ugh... Fine. I'll call her now." He picked up his comm. set and contacted SPARTAN-099.

"Well, she sounds ecxcited as hell." Ryan said.

"Guess so."

"Oh... Wait..." Ryan looked out the window. "We're closing in on the planet that houses Gamma Station. Better get all the team's gear ready. Bye, John."

"Bye, Ryan. It's been an epic experience working with you guys."

"Same here..."

They man-hugged, and then Ryan walked off to the exit, ready to leave with the rest of his team, including Jessica.

"We wish you all good luck in your conquest against the Covenant. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Everyone said at the same time.

Gamma team hopped out of the ship, and that was the last that John got to see of the legendary soldiers.

Or was it...?

Author's Note: And there you have it! the story of The UNSC _Infinity _crashing in NYC and  
John-117 discovering Gamma Team. Hope you liked it! I am posting another Story's first chapter after I post this. Please tell me what you guys thought in the reviews. To end this story:  
I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.  
Love you all!


End file.
